I claimed priority of the provisional application 61/518,981 filed on May 16, 2011, and the provisional application 61/518,982 filed. On May 16, 2011. These present inventions relate to a disposable shower bucket and a privacy jacket to be used during the activities of daily living for patients in any healthcare facility. They are a new innovation for healthcare. The disposable shower bucket will bring healthcare from a problem to a solution aimed improving patient care. It is significant in meeting the patient's need; it can be utilized for a patient's rehabilitation and recovery needs, and is designed to be connected to the Privacy Jacket (U.S. Pat No. 61/518,982), while transporting a patient to and from the shower. This will ensures the personnel caring the patient to a more hassle and stress free experience.
The disposable shower bucket is also great for a patient who previously had a surgery, or amputation. Since these patients are unable to complete certain activities of daily living such as turning over, the disposable shower bucket gives the patient more support to complete basic anatomical movements. The disposable shower bucket is comprised of a soft, flexible bucket with a round texture. The inner layer is built to house all the patient's feces and urine in two layers. One layer controls all urine, where the urine is absorbed in a padded sector. All feces will be absorbed with layered padding, which can be doubled to apply and cushioning. When the inner padding becomes soiled with the patient's urine and feces can be easily removed, and replaced back with another new padding. This easy exchange provides a sense of ease and comfort to the patient. It does not take away from the special care that the healthcare worker must provide to the patient, but it does assist by making the job easier for healthcare worker to perform their duties efficiently. If the patient is feeling uncomfortable with the extra cushion, then it can be removed to fit the patient's desire for comfort. The disposable shower bucket can easily be removed without removing the entire bucket, which emphasizes the ease and accessibility that the disposable shower bucket provides both the patient and the patient care staff.
After years of patient care experience, the use of bedpans in patient care facilities have made healthcare workers jobs a lot harder. Most patients after surgery have a hard time using the bedpan and constantly complain about the irritability that the bedpan gives their skin. Some of the patients in healthcare facilities are fragile, underweight, bedridden, have decubitus ulcers, or a combination of the above and other conditions that require them use the bedpan. Some may also complain about the pain of the bedpan underneath them, and limited movements they are able to perform. The current bedpans on the market today are not only stressful and a hassle for the patients, but also to the healthcare workers that care for them. The current bedpans do not allow the workers to successfully clean the patient properly and respectively at the same time. Since the bedpan makes it more difficult to clean the patient, the healthcare worker must spend longer times cleaning. There are combinations of scenarios the worker may experience like: spillage while trying to get the bedpan from underneath the patient, the risk of sanitation, cross-contamination, or the risk of exposure resulting in loss of dignity for the patient. The disposable shower bucket will allow the workers to clean the patient properly and carefully without it being time consuming or a hassle. It provides ease of cleanliness by allowing the healthcare worker to change out the pads to maintain dryness and cleanliness based on the patient's needs, and it provides a since of dignity and comfort for the patient.
The present invention relates to a garment that can be used in any healthcare facility. It is very comfortable and unique. The privacy jacket is designed for total body coverage. The shoulders are round and smooth; the neckline has a wide opening which is great for a patient who may have a crate. The privacy jacket consists of a medium pocket with a small opening through the pocket that is great for oxygen tubes. It has medium-sized pockets on both sides to of the jacket. It flows down the torso, slightly passed the knees to ensure the privacy of the patient. The privacy jacket slides on comfortably and has three snaps closures on the right side. The privacy jacket contains an upside down pocket with a small center snap, located on the back inner panel of the garment that attaches to the disposable bucket. This back